The Wild King's Wife
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: -No Powers- Princess Ororo is subjected to having to marry the Wild King for the wellfare of her people.
1. Chapter 1

**I HAVE JUST FINISHED 'MET AT A BAR,' AND THIS HAS BEEN RIDDLING INSIDE MY HEAD FOR A WHILE NOW. SOOO, I HOPE IT'S NOT TO SOON, AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :3**

The Wild King's Wife-by PS

Part One

Ororo sat sidesaddle on her gray mare, Rayne, and tried not to cry.

Her wedding procession was more like a funeral to her, and all of her countryfolk felt the same way.

Charles Xavier, the elderly king of New Winchestor, was being forced to send off his eldest daughter to marry the Wild King, Logan of Drysdale.

It had started years ago when war was ravishing the country, and Xavier was forced to make a pact with King Logan, whom, was young and newly crowned.

Logan had met with Charles secretly one star-lit evening and talked with him.

"I want to marry your daughter."

Charles had stared wide-eyed at him, "what daughter?"

Logan had smirked evilly, "you may hide your two daughters from the world but my spies tell me of them, and their beauty. I want to marry your eldest daughter."

Charles, whom was horrified, was feeling sick to his stomach, not only where their spies in his castle, but now he learned that the enemy knew of his precious children.

He had swallowed, "why would you want to do such a thing?"

Logan had licked his lips, taking a sip of Charles' wine, "simple, I want your daughter."

Charles had agreed.

He had told her only months before the wedding, and Ororo still remembered that day.

She had sat in her late mother's beloved garden while watering flowers when her father, her king, came out, his face grim.

She was concerned immediately, "what is wrong Papa?"

He had swallowed shakily, "you are to be married Ororo."

She had stared at him, her face frozen in shock and disbelief, "w-what?"

He continued on, "you are to be married to Logan of Drysdale, the Wild King."

Ororo had dropped onto her knees and grasped his cloak, weeping at his feet, "please Papa, do not do this to me!"

He had picked her head up and stroked her cheek, "for the good of the kingdom it must be done."

She had nodded, her eyes pooling with tears.

Later on that night Ororo had gone to her younger sister's room, hoping to find comfort within her.

But, Jean did not give any soothing words or embraces, "I hear that King Logan is a passionate lover," then, with a sly look to her sister, "perhaps Father should have choosen me in your place."

It had not been until the day before Ororo's departure that Jean found out that the Wild King had choosen her 'dull' sister over her.

Ororo licked her dry lips and stared before her, she felt a presence to her right and looked, Scott, whom was the Captain of the Gaurd, and Jean's intended sat on his chestnut stallion next to her, "do not worry Princess," he said, "I will protect you."

She gazed sorrowfully into his brown eyes, "sadly, even with your good and solid comfort and protection it cannot last forever, one day you most go back."

Scott Pipenwright stared at her with horror, realizing that her words were true...

**SO, HOW WAS IT? IF I GET AT LEAST A COUPLE OF REVIEWS I'LL CONTINUE ON. I THINK THIS WILL BE GOOD :) PLEASE REVIEW, I'LL GIVE YOU A NEW CHAPTER IF YOU DO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SORRY IF THERE WAS ANY CONFUSION ABOUT ANYTHING, BUT, SINCE YOU GUYS SEEM TO LIKE IT I'LL WRITE MORE OF IT FOR YOU :) OK, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

The Wild King's Wife-by PS

Part Two

As Ororo and her group of followers traveled on through the dense rain she cursed the fates.

If her father hadn't have attacked one of the Wild King's villages then none of this would have happened, not the war, not her unwanted marriage, and not traveling through the rain into unknown territory.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Scott shouted back to everyone, "we're stopping for the night! There's a forest up ahead, it might be dryer there."

Scott pulled his horse up closer to Ororo, "don't worry Princess, we'll be with civilization soon enough." A bright smile coated his words, which, as he smiled, he showed off lean male dimples that made her heart ache for him.

Soon enough the young captain would be married to her gossiping sister, and everything would be about her.

She smiled back at him quickly, trying to recover her pause, "I never doubted you."

He gave another smile, that looked oddly like a smirk then went ahead, taking three other men with him to go and secure a place in the woods.

Once her caravan arrived Ororo was pleasently surprised to see that Scott and the men had already placed several tents around a clearing within the dense trees.

She got down from her horse and pulled her cloak tightly around her shoulders, she went up to Scott, "is there anything I can do to help?"

Scott, whom was used to Jean shook his head, "no, you just go into your tent and try and get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

She nodded sadly and turned away, but her hand was suddenly caught by Scott's gloved one, she spun around to meet his dark eyes, "I'm sorry that this is uncomfortable for you."

Ororo nodded, trying to keep stinging tears from her eyes; she knew he wasn't only talking about their sleeping arrangements, he was talking about her marriage also.

She tried for a smile but failed, "thank you Scott, that means so much to me."

He licked his lips and gave a slight nod, watching as she turned away again, going to where a few of her maids stood waiting to escort her to her tent...

Ororo sat in her tent, warm and dry, and sipping silently on wine.

She was trying not to think about her upcoming wedding, but what Jean had said was sticking in her mind.

'He is said to be a passionate lover. I've heard that he marks his women somehow, this way, ensuring that no other man partakes in her without his consent. Also, many have said that he shares his women with his brother, Victor. Wouldn't that be exciting? Having two men at once to love you!'

Ororo came back to reality and whispered into her goblet, "Jean my darling, you are a gossiping simpleton."

And with that she went to her pallet and crawled under the warm coverlet, letting sleep envelope her at last...

Ororo sighed as she sat on Rayne, her gentle movements threatening to sway the princess to sleep, but she was suddenly jerked from her daze when she heard Scott calling her name.

She turned in his direction but stopped halfway and gasped.

There, in front of her, were several lodgings, and in the middle of the 'camp' was a huge cabin like house.

Scott stared at the village, "welcome, Princess Ororo, to the Wild King's humble abode."

**I'M SORRY IF THE CHAPTERS ARE TO SHORT, BUT, IT'S HELPING ME OUT SOME. PHEW, THIS IS HARD WORK, AND I'VE BEEN TRYING TO APPEASE YOU, SOOOO, PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF ITS BAD NEWS! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :)**

The Wild King's Wife-by PS

Part Three 

Logan of Drysdale sat in his throne, staring at the best dancers his village had.

But, not even they could quench his thirsting arousal; ever since his bethrothal to the Princess Ororo he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He thought back to what his spy had told him about the beauty, "a lovely woman with white hair and caramel colored skin she is wise and caring to all of her subjects, even the ones that do not respect her. She is still a virgin to my knowing, and she is much more demure than that whore of a sister! She will make a fine wife for you."

Logan grinned to himself and took a sip of his wine, he suddenly saw a figure enter from the side door of his home.

He turned his head, his gray eyes shining with mirth, "ah, Brother!"

Crown Prince Victor of Drysdale walked up to his brother, his massive form and personality spreading across the room rapidly, "my King, I have news that your bride to be is on the crest of our village. Perhaps you should ready yourself."

Logan thought for a moment, "hmm, tell me, who accompanies her?"

Victor leaned against his brother's throne, "The Captain of the Guard, and many of her servants and soldiers."

Logan smirked, "they will be of no use to her here."

Victor smiled, "I know, will you have me accompany her to your tent?"

Logan smiled, "yes, let me meet my bride-to-be..."

Ororo glanced around her as she and her company drifted into the village.

She could tell that the Drysdale people were rich, but, they chose to live a simple life.

Scott had seemed to shirt closer to her, "careful Princess, we'll go to the main cabin first, to see what will happen."

Ororo glanced at him, her blue eyes shining in an odd way, "thank you Scott."

He nodded, pulling ahead of her...

Victor watched as the Princess and her assembly pulled up.

She was very beautiful, and her hair was most fascinating. He could already see himself wooing her away from his brother and entering her from behind, pulling on that white hair and making her come while screaming his name.

He took a step forward, aware that he was beginning to grow hard, he'd take care of that later, he thought, while eyeing a servant girl who smirked at him.

He turned his attention back to the New Winchestortons, in front was a man who seemed tall and pround. His brown hair and brown eyes seemed common enough, but the way he held himself meant competition. And by the way he stayed close to the Princess Victor could smell trouble.

The man rode forward, looking down at the wild prince, "I am Scott Pipenwright, the King's Captain of the Gaurd. I am here to escort Princess Ororo to her destination."

Victor gave a smirk, "I see, well, job well done, you're finally here."

The man opened his mouth to give a snide comment, Victor could tell, but the Princess spoke first, "please forgive my lateness, we ran into some foul weather, and I seem to have packed to many things."

She finished her speech with a light blush, but Victor was enchanted by her melodic voice, "it's alright my lady, you are here now, and safe too. We have apartments ready for you, and my King wishes to speak with you," he gave a sly look to 'Scott,' "alone, that is."

Ororo gulped, "I am sorry, but, in my country this is most improper!"

Victor barely contained a grin, "do not worry Princess, there will be guards and servants there to observe and watch over you."

Ororo, whom still looked queasy, nodded shallowly, "alright, if it will please you and the King."

Victor nodded, "oh, don't worry, it will."

He jerked his head at some of his guards and servants, "help the Princess' entourage settle in, I will escort the Princess to the King."

Ororo got off of her horse, trying not to look terrified...

**OK, SOOO, PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! I FINALLY HAVE A STALKER; AND I HAVE A LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS! :) I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

The Wild King's Wife-by PS

Part Four

Ororo allowed herself to be led through the winding hallways of her future husband's home.

Victor of Drysdale, her intended's brother, was chattering on about the village and things, and Ororo tried to listen, but, she was to busy thinking about things.

What if Logan of Drysdale was said to be a monstrous man, with wild hair and evil eyes, but, this was one of the many things that Jean had told her, so, it was probably just gossip among the servants.

She was brought back to reality when Victor stopped and turned back to her, "here we are...Princess."

She blinked, not liking the way he said her title at all, "alright."

He opened the doors and led her inside.

The walls were seemingly covered in animal heads, and fur rugs rested around the floor. A small window let some light in, and a huge fire roared, lighting nearly ever part of the room. In a corner an enormous bed lay, its blankets looking warm and inviting.

Victor let a grin curve his lips, "I'll leave you here, Logan will be with you here."

Ororo nodded, trying not to gulp out of fear.

The Prince left, leaving the white-haired woman alone; she looked around the room more and noticed a craftsmen mirror gilded with gold and jewels in a corner.

She moved closer to it, she stared into the fine mirror back into her own terrified eyes.

"Like it?"

Ororo spun around, her heart thudding in her throat. There, in the middle of the room stood a well-built man with wild dark hair and piercing gray eyes that shone nearly silver in the firelight.

He stepped closer, examining her, "well, you are very beautiful."

She swallowed, "I presume that you are King Logan of Drydale?"

He smirked up at her, "you guessed correctly darling."

Ororo stared at him, trying not to narrow her eyes, "then, could you explain, please, what I am doing here?"

He licked his lips quickly, "you're here because I wanted to see you. Is that a problem?"

She glared at him this time, "actually yes, it is."

He snorted, "well, you had better get over it."

She crossed her arms and held her head high, "how dare you speak to me in such an impish way! You do not own me, therefore, you may not tell me what to do!"

Logan stared at her, caressing her figure with his eyes, "after we're married sweetheart, I will own you. And no one else will touch you, ever!"

She stared at him, her mouth coming open, and her arms slowly dropping, suddenly boneless, "and when will this event take place?"

He looked at her lazily, "we'll be getting married next Sunday, so, you'd better be prepared."

She looked down, lowering her lashes over her tear-filled eyes, "will you share me?"

He blinked, surprised, "share you?"

She looked up at him, her eyes shining fierce through the tears, "my sister had told me of your sharing of women with your brother, will you share me with Victor also?"

His fists clenched, "I will share you with no one, you are mine! And mine all alone!"

He took a step forward and Ororo took a step back, "and if you tire of me? Take mistresses, or whores to your bed?"

He stepped impossible closer, and this time Ororo was backed against the wall, he leaned close to her, his gray eyes sparking, "I have fasted from women since my engagement to you, and I plan to take no one with me to bed except for you."

She stared at him in wonderment, "are you speaking truthfully?"

He shrugged, his eyes still glued to hers, "I rarely ever lie, you will see."

Her stomach plunged, "oh, yes...in due time I suppose."

He caught her sudden change of mood and didn't know how to handle it, "go. You must be tired from all of your traveling. I will see you tonight at the feast."

She looked up at him, her eyes confused, "feast?"

He nodded, moving to a trunk in the corner of his room, "yes, to celebrate your arrival. Victor will now show you to your room."

She turned back to the door to see the King's brother standing there, a grin playing at his lips, "come Princess."

She started to follow but stopped when Logan called out to her, "oh, and Ororo, don't try anything, because I'll know."

She swallowed and held her head high, following Victor out of her future-husband's room and out into the drafty hall...

Ororo entered her room and didn't move until the door was firmly closed behind her.

Her room was very nice, with a very feminine touch to it. Elegant green walls covered the room, and a large bed was in the middle of the room, taking up much of the space. A vanity sat in one corner, and a wardrobe in the other.

Ororo sighed to herself and moved to where her things were to bring out a dress.

She chose a simple one, blue silk with an ermine covered collar.

She quickly put it on, not requiring any help from her maids, even though they were no where to be found, and brushed her hair until it shone. Going without makeup she dug up one of her sapphire necklaces and put it on, also putting on the matching earrings.

Finally, she was ready for the feast...

Ororo stood alone in a dark corner, nursing a goblet of wine, and watching the very risque dancers do an exotic dance. She was blushing as she watched them, and turned her eyes instead to the royals at the head of the room.

Victor was currently ravishing a servant girl whom sat on his knee, and when she glanced at Logan she was surprised to see him staring at her in return.

She turned away, trying to cover up the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks.

"Some feast isn't it?"

She looked up to see Scott standing next to her, sipping on ale and observing the crowd.

She nodded slowly, "yes, it certainly is...interesting."

Scott grinned, "well, I guess we'd better get used to it."

Ororo blinked and turned to face him fully, "we?"

Scott turned slowly to face her too, they were very close, "yes...I'm not just going to leave you here without a guard of anyone you know."

She licked her lips, not noticing when his eyes followed the motion and darkened with it, "but," her sweet voice brought his eyes back to hers, "what about Jean and home; what about my maids, aren't they staying?"

Scott took a breath, "Ororo...your maids are going back to New Winchestor with the men, and...I don't want Jean...I want..."

Ororo stared at him, slightly noticing that he was impossibly closer, "what is it Scott, what do you want?"

He leaned in even closer, "you."

Her eyes widened as he closed his and moved his mouth closer to hers, suddenly, Scott was pulled away and thrown across the room.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY WIFE AGAIN!"

Ororo's eyes flew to look at Scott's attacker and her rescuer and saw Logan standing there, his eyes dark with hatred and something that Ororo couldn't define.

Ororo stared at him, then at Scott, and then, she ran out of the room.

**UH-OH, SCOTT'S IN TROUBLE, AND VICTOR'S A MAN-WHORE, AND LOGAN'S ANGRY! I HOPE THAT IT WAS TO YOUR LIKING, SO, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! SUCH LOVELY COMMENTS I RECEIVED! SO, A QUICK STORY, I WENT TO TOYS R' US TODAY AND I FOUND THESE LITTLE 'SQUINKIES MARVEL CHARACTERS' TWO PACK THING. AND I GOT ONE, WELL, I WANTED WOLVERINE AND MAGNETO, BUT I GOT THE HULK AND IRON MAN :( OH WELL, ENJOY THE STORY!**

The Wild King's Wife-by PS

Part Five

Logan slammed the door behind him and yanked at his hair while pacing, "fuck!"

"I would have been doing that if you hadn't gone and made a scene."

Logan spun around to see his brother leaning casually against the door with this arms and legs folded. Logan growled.

"Why the hell would the bastard touch her? What made him think he had the right?"

Victor shrugged, his muscles rippling with the movement, "maybe he just likes herm he is engaged to her bitch sister after all."

Logan turned around again and glared at him, "you think this is funny, don't you?"

Victor shrugged once more, "moderately."

Logan paced for several more minutes and let Victor watch him, finally, Victor spoke up, "will you be sharing her?"

Logan stopped mid-step, "what?"

Victor uncrossed his arms, "will you share Ororo with me?"

Logan turned slowly to him, his eyes fiery and deadly, "never."

Victor's eyes narrowed while his brow furrowed, "why not?"

Logan took a step towards him, his fists clenched, and his jaw held tight, "because, she will be my wife, and mine alone to take. Do I make myself clear?"

Victor let a slow grin curve his lips, "and what if she takes a lover, will you punish her?"

Logan punched his brother in the stomach, an unexpected move that made Victor double over in pain, "she will take no one for I will be all that she needs."

Victor looked up at him and smirked through the pain, "we'll see dear brother, we'll see..."

Ororo sat in her assigned room and stared out the large window. Stars twinkled across the sky, and the laughter and fire of the villagers scattered across the courtyard.

A knock sounded at her door and Ororo turned around, calling them to enter.

Victor opened the door, a smile on his face, "my Princess."

Ororo nodded her head, her stomach flipping disgustedly at the way he said 'my' Princess.

"Yes Prince Victor, what can I do for you?"

Victor stepped into the room and picked up one of the trinkets that lay on the vanity. This particular one was a silver mirror that had belonged to Ororo's mother.

"My brother was in a fit of rage, he still is I imagine, over what happened at the feast."

Ororo clenched her jaw, "and this concerns me why?"

Victor looked over at her, "tell me something Ororo, are you a virgin?"

She blinked, shocked and surprised, "excuse me?"

He grinned slowly, "I suppose that means you are."

She stared at him, her blue eyes quickly turning steely, "what does this have to do with anything?"

Victor put the mirror down and took a step near her, "one week from now you will be married to my brother and no longer a citizen of New Winchestor; you will be, however, our new queen. But, to first become our queen you must consumate your marriage with our king. Do you understand?"

She swallowed, her eyes slightly wild, "why do you tell me this?"

He continued on, "when you are queen it will be your duty to produce an heir; but, if the child is not of Logan's blood then it may not inherit the throne. Tell me Ororo, do you plan on having a bastard child with your lover?"

She stared at him, appalled, "what lover, what are you talking about?"

He stared at her, his expression dark, "you Scott, will he stay here and fulfill your desires, the ones that my brother cannot uphold? Or will you pick another, I know that the servants all talk of me in such a way, and believe me, I do seem to know my way around the court ladies."

By this time he was kneeling next to Ororo, and when he finished his speech a sharp 'slap' rang throughout the room.

She stood up, her eyes fierce, "you would do better to hold your tongue! I will take no one but my rightful husband to my marriage bed, and I will bear no children but his. And no child should be deemed unfit of a bastard just because of its parents. Leave me now, leave me now and never come here again!"

Victor looked up at her, his eyes dark and cold, "very well my lady, but you would do best to watch yourself, or else, your ways and laws just might change."

She stood still, her face expressionless as she watched him leave the room, slamming the door behind him; and when she heard his angry footsteps die away she sunk to the floor, her body and spirit weak...

One Week Later

Ororo stood in her room, staring out the window into the rising dawn.

Today was her wedding day.

She swallowed quickly and moved to her trunk.

Her mother had made each of her children a trunk, only she and her old governess knew what lay inside, and both were dead now, but, they had finished the trunks before their untimely deaths.

Ororo took a deep breath and opened the trunk.

She looked inside and nearly cried.

Inside were neatly folded white sheets that were specially embroidered, along with a dozen purple candles, a nightgown made of soft white silk lay inside along with a cloak made of the best cotton. She pulled out several socks the size of small rolls and realized that they were for her children for one day. At the bottom of the trunk was a dozen silk spun roses, soft as a new born lamb's nose. And beside that were two barrettes made of silver and sapphire.

Ororo took the two and remembered something from her childhood...

"_Mommy, what did you wear on your wedding day," an eight year old Ororo asked, looking up at her mother where they sat on the royal couples huge bed._

_Her mother had smiled down at her, her chestnut colored hair falling around her waist as she sat in between the girls, her violet eyes shining at them, "well, would you like me to tell you, or show you?"_

_Jean had hopped up, her green eyes sparking in the candlelight, "show us Mommy, show us!"_

_Queen Deliliah had smiled and laughed even more, her pearl-white teeth showing, "alright, then you two wait her while I get ready for my wedding."_

_The girls had laughed and shouted in glee while they burrowed under the heavy coverlet together, watching as their mother gathered Brunhilda, her old nurse, and whispered to her, giggling happily when the old woman said something back._

_The two girls had waited for what seemed like hours when finally their mother came out, her slim figure adorned in a sift white dress that made her eyes pop, and her hair held back by two clips made of silver and sapphire._

_The girls had surrounded her, dancing around her legs and feeling the soft fabric of the dress._

_The Queen had then leaned down to her daughters and made them promises, "Ororo, when you are married you may have these, and little Jean, when you are married you may have my veil, which has been worn by many queens before. But remember girls, with each of these gifts comes a promise, when you wear these items I will always be there for you, and so will the other women who wore them before you, may you have their courage..."_

Ororo blinked back more tears and steeled her jaw, "I can do this, mother and past queens, please let your courage be with me!"

And then, she got up and started getting ready...

Four Hours Later

Ororo stood next to her betrothed, and very soon husband-to-be near the altar.

The priest drooned on and on about all of their vows and their lives together.

Finally, he looked at Logan and uttered the words that Ororo didn't care to listen to, but, she did hear Logan say yes, as though her ears were listening for his voice.

Then, the priest turned to her and she only saw his mouth move, cold terror struck her heart, she was scared for nearly the first time in her life.

But, all of the fear seemed to melt away when a hand grasped hers, she turned her eyes to meet Logan's gray ones and was surprised to see the tender look in his eyes, a look that held a touch of fear too.

She swallowed and mustered up a tiny smile for him, "I do."

**WELL? WAS IT GOOD, OR WAS IT BAD? PLEASE REVIEW, I LOOOOOOOOOOOVE 3 REVIEWS! ...ALOT.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SINCE YOU GUYS ARE ACTUALLY READING AND STUFF I DECIDED TO TREAT YOU WITH THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR...THE WEDDING NIGHT! PLEASE ENJOY!**

The Wild King's Wife-by PS

Part Six

Ororo glanced back at the door as it was shut gently behind her.

Now, after the wedding feast and a dance with each Logan, Victor, and Scott along with many others she was alone, shivering in only her nightgown and a thin robe, in the middle of Logan's huge room.

She glanced around and finally went towards the bed, which was close to the fireplace, to sit.

Upon nearing the heavily blanketed bed she realized that her mother's sheets were there, waiting to be soiled and slept upon at last.

She bit her lip and took a seat, smoothing her hand over the sheets, reveling in their softness.

"I thought that you would appreciate them."

Ororo gasped and spun around, turning to see Logan near the now closing door, his eyes gleaming at her, "was I correct in my assumption?"

She swallowed, licking her lip swiftly and nodded shallowly, "yes, I-I thank you for the gesture."

He gave a jerky nod and went to one of the trunks in the corners of his room and pulled out a fresh pair of pants and a dark tunic.

She watched with wide eyes as he tore off his shirt, throwing it aside and revealing his muscled back to her. She blushed, tearing her eyes away from him and looking down at her hands as they traced the pattern of the sheets.

"There's really no need to be shy Ororo, that's not all of me that you'll be seeing, not even half really."

Ororo's eyes flew back up to his and she caught the odd shine in them, "and if I do not wish to see you anymore?"

He took a menacing pace forward, "tell me, have you ever been kissed Ororo."

She frowned at him, not liking his tone or his new topic of conversation, "what business is this of yours?"

He stepped closer, his hands balling at his sides, "I merely want to know who ravished my wife's perfect lips so that I may go and kill them."

She stared at him, "why would you even jest over such a thing?"

He reached out and took her left hand gently, "I do not think, my dear, that you realize what you are to me now."

She stared at him, slightly confused and slightly apprehensive.

He continued on, "you are no one's but mine, only I may touch you, only I may pleasure you, and only I may teach you."

She gasped as he suddenly tipped her back onto the bed and came to lay on top of her, taking his blunt weight with his arms.

She licked her lips, watching as his nearly silver eyes watched the motion, "and if I have never kissed before?"

He let a slow, very male smirk touch his lips, "then I will willingly teach you."

She narrowed her eyes, "I do not care to be taught."

He carressed her arm, giving her goosebumps, and causing her to shiver slightly from the sensual movement, "then I will share my kiss with you, and show you what it is like."

She stared at him, watching with fiery eyes as he leaned in closer, staring into her eyes while taking possession of her lips.

The first touch was barely there, but was as soft as silk and as sweet as honey.

Ororo closed her eyes as he deepened the kiss, and tried not to moan as he licked her lower lip, obviously asking for permission. She granted it to him, but, she made a small noise of protest and startlement when he pressed his tongue into her mouth.

She flushed, remembering of Jean telling her of such kisses, but, she'd never experienced a kiss before to start with, that was, until now.

She shyly met his tongue with hers as he explored the moist cavern of her mouth, and he moaned, making Ororo's blush deepen.

His hands had moved up to tangle in her hair, and he pulled her closer by tugging at her hair, making her squeak in protest, a noise that he quickly covered up by licking at her tongue.

Finally, after several more moments, he pulled back, taking his hands out of her hair, but resting them on her upper arms.

He grinned up at her through his deep breathing, "I must say, for someone who's never kissed before you've certainly got the hang of it quickly."

She blushed, looking down at her stomach.

He chuckled and took her chin within his hand and pulled upward, "don't worry my sweet, I am glad that you are untouched, I will make everything perfect for you."

She stared into his dark eyes and knew then, that Logan of Drysdale, the Wild King, was no liar, and would never hurt her purposefully.

She licked her lips, tasting him on them, "I believe you."

He gave a surprised smirk and kissed her quickly again, "good, then, perhaps I can show you some other things I know how to do."

Ororo blushed again, "Logan..."

He took her chin again and stared deep into her aquamarine eyes, "you will enjoy it, that I guarantee."

She gulped, then, she nodded.

Logan stood up and took off his shirt, revealing his broad muscles to her, she stared at him and wonder and his ego nearly burst out from the ceiling.

"I am going to get on the bed with you, if you wish you may stand up over me, or you can sit by my side, either one that you wish, then, I would like you to just touch me."

She blushed again, and her eyes widened, "touch you how Logan?"

He grinned, "however you want."

She nodded finally and got to her knees and sat next to him as he laid down on the bed.

She carefully pressed her finger onto his chest and when he didn't move or make a sound put her whole hand on him. And then, she stroked downward.

Logan barely kept in a purr as she stroked his chest, fingering his muscles and outlining his abs.

"Does this hurt you?" Her eyes were curious as she asked.

He huffed laughter, "in a good way darling."

She raised her eyebrows but turned back to her task, rubbing at his nipples, which were agonizingly hard, and his shoulders which were stiff.

She traced his jaw and eyebrows, then ran the tip of her finger over his nose, and finally drew the outline of his lips.

She looked into his eyes, her lips slightly parted, "you are very beautiful Logan."

He breathed out a shuddering breath, "let me touch you 'Ro."

She tilted her head to the side then took off her flimsy robe, leaving only the nightgown on.

He sat up partly and ran a finger from her hand up to her shoulder, taking his time and teasing the nerve endings. Her pulse leaped as he leaned forward and took hold of her hand, pressing a kiss to each of her fingertips before going back and gently nimbling on them.

She barely contained her giggles, and when he was done he tugged at the neckline of her nightgown, his eyebrows raised in question.

She took a breath, shut her eyes for a moment then opened them back up, and nodded her head.

Logan gently took the hemline of her silk nightgown and drew it over her body, careful not to tug of jerk at her or the nightgown, and then, at last, the vestment was off.

He leaned back and leaned at her, slightly enjoying how she squirmed underneath his gaze.

Her skin promised to be soft and he longed to touch it, but he would wait; her legs were long and toned, leading up to curvy hips, her jewel was hidden from view, but he continued on; her stomach was flat and smooth, and her breasts were large and rounded to perfection.

She moved to cover herself but Logan stopped her, "no darling, you are beautiful."

He kissed her gently, letting his hand rest on the bed next to her thigh.

She kissed him back, letting her new strange feelings take over.

Logan licked and nipped at her lips, enjoying the feel and taste of her; he carefully put his right hand on her thigh, making her gasp, a sound that he swallowed quickly with more movements of his tongue.

After several more minutes Logan pulled back, his arousal firm and solid, and his eyes dark and enigmatic.

He got up on his knees, towering over her, and untied his pants.

Ororo watched silently as he lowered his trousers and gasped as his member came into view, he was huge, and Ororo wondered how he would fit inside of her.

He looked at her face, seeming to read her thoughts he said, "don't worry darling, no matter what, I'll find a way to get inside of you."

She gulped, her eyes wide, watching as he took of his breeches and threw them across the room.

He slunk towards her on the bed, "don't be afraid...I won't hurt you."

She leaned back as he approached, "I know."

He blinked down at her, his lips parted deliciously, "good then."

She closed her eyes as he parted her thighs, but, instead of his member, she was met with his long, lean fingers probing at her.

She gasped.

He let his fingers glide through her aroused, virgin flesh, soaking up her juices and stretching her the best he could.

She squirmed and Logan grinned, leaning down to suckle her breast.

She moaned as his lips connected with her soft breast, kissing and tugging at her nipplesm tasting and teasing her.

Her arms lifted and her fingers found his hair, twining into the silken locks and tugging harshly at them. Logan growled.

She was so caught up in his movements that she didn't notice when he pulled his fingers out of her heat and poised his body to enter her.

"Ororo," he whispered, licking the ear he had spoken into, "Ororo!"

She looked up at him through lust-glazed eyes, he kissed her neck, mentally taking note of the spot for later, "you are mine, and I am yours."

And then, he thrusted.

Ororo was petrified by the pain, it felt like she was being ripped into two, and the only thing holding her together was Logan, as he stroked her now cold skin and whispered endearments into her ear.

"Oh 'Ro I am so sorry, please darling, it will be alright sweetheart."

It took her several moments before she couldn't feel the pain anymore and she sighed, "move, please, Logan."

He complied instantly, moving his hips shallowly, so as not to hurt her, against her own hips.

Ororo gritted her teeth and dug her nails into his back, "faster."

He went faster, going deeper as well.

She cried out to him, fast reaching her end, and when it did come Logan was there, meeting it with her.

The release was blinding and as Logan released himself into her he found her neck with his lips and reared back, then bit into it, marking her in the old ritual way.

Finally, he fell back, taking her with him, both breathing heavily and both spent.

He smoothed a hand down her back, "'Ro, I'm never letting you go."

She snuggled closer to him, reaching blindly and retrieving the sheets, "don't let me go Logan, don't..."

He sighed happily into her hair, "don't worry, I'm not planning to..."

**WELL, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, SO, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I'M AT MY SISTER'S HOUSE (AND SHE'S KINDA NOSY I'M SORRY TO SAY) AND I'M BUSY WITH SOME OTHER STUFF, AND WELL, THE CHAPTERS MIGHT BE LATER THAN USUAL, SORRY AGAIN, BUT, THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE BECAUSE I LIKE IT, AND I HOPE YOU GUYS DO TO :3**


	8. Chapter 7

**OK SORRY FOR THE WAIT, BUT...I'M BUSY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY ANYWAY.**

The Wild King's Wife-by PS

Part Seven

Logan opened his eyes and blinked.

The warmth at his side was endearing, and all he wanted was to snuggle back into bed and make love to his wife again, but, as fate would have it, that was not the plan.

Today he and Ororo had to go and meet with her father to sign the peace treaty and to make their new alliance public.

Logan dreaded it.

He moved onto his side and stared down at the woman beside him.

Her face was soft in sleep, and her curves looked smooth and untouched. Her long lashes fluttered over her rosy cheeks and Logan could see the afterglow that arrived after sex.

He felt his member twitch but he kept still, reaching out a hand to smooth her hair from her brow, making her sigh happily in her sleep.

But, as much as Logan cherished the moment he had to get them ready to go.

He gently shook her, "Ororo, we have to get up love."

She sighed sleepily as she stirred, her eyes opening tiredly.

"Why must we get up so early?"

He smiled, rolling out of bed nude, "we have to go to the peace treaty ceremony today, and it will take us a few hours to get there."

She sighed once more then sat up and stretched, the blanket falling from around her shoulders lazily.

She gasped once she realized he was staring at her and grabbed the blanket back up, holding it close to her chest.

Logan stepped close to her and gently took the blanket away from her, "never hide yourself from me. If you do, I'll just be forced to ravish you where you stand."

She blushed and looked down but suddenly gasped.

Her hand flew up to her neck, but her gaze remained on the apex of her thighs.

Logan followed her stare and saw the blood coated one her thighs, then, he removed her hand from her graceful neck and grimaced.

There, on the long curve of her neck, was a huge bite mark, a bite mark that was obviously the impression of her teeth.

He pulled away slowly and looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry love, but, we'll clean you off, then, we'll get something to eat, and then we can head off."

She nodded and Logan smirked, going to call one of his servants….

Ororo sat uncomfortably on her horse, but, even Rayne's gentle swaying couldn't ease the discomfort between her thighs today.

She rode next to Logan, with Scott and Victor behind them. Logan looked very regal one his horse, a black stallion by the name of Fogo, which was Portuguese for fire.

They all rode together in silence except for the chattering of the servants in the back, and the whinnies of the horses, and the prize hounds that Logan had brought along as gifts for Ororo's father.

The sun was shining on the small party, and fortune seemed to smile upon them, and then, Ororo saw her home.

New Winchestor, her birthplace, and her salvation, it's castle's roof gleaming, and it's rivers and streams which were scattered across the countryside flowing exuberantly.

Ororo smiled all the way across her home, waving happily to the villagers and the guards, and gracefully getting off of her horse as they came to the palace.

Logan stared up at the Castle, Autumn's Burst, as it had been called for many generations, "fancy place here."

She nodded, her eyes gleaming, "yes, yes it is."

They waited for Victor and Scott, then, the four went inside the castle, the doors closing firmly behind them…

Ororo sat waiting in her Father's study, Logan pacing alongside her, stopping every now and then to look around the room or outside the window.

"Is your father always this wary towards his guests?"

Ororo blinked and turned her head to look at her husband, "whatever do you mean?"

He glared over at her, "we've been in here for two hours and no one has yet to come into this room besides us!"

Ororo turned back to stare into the fire pensively, "I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for his delay…"

The trumpets blared as the king entered the room.

After spending three more hours in the study Ororo and Logan had finally come out for dinner, which, was late, and they still had not seen her father.

King Xavier sat at the head of the long table with Ororo to his left and Logan to his right. Scott sat next to Ororo, and Jean next to Logan. Victor headed his own table, as there were three.

The King took a sip of wine, "a fine wine you have given me my dear King Logan, and such handsome dogs too. I propose that we go hunting with them soon."

Logan's hand clenched as he cut a piece of meat, "so, you had time to see the dogs then?"

Ororo flashed her eyes at him, knowing where this was going.

Xavier obviously did too, "how was your trip here, I hope you did not run into any bad weather?"

Logan shook his head, "no, the fates smiled down upon us."

They lapsed into silence for a few minutes, finally, Jean spoke, "King Logan, I have heard that you like to ride. What breed of horses do you like?"

Her eyes flashed seductively as she said this and Ororo tried to hide a frown.

Logan glanced over at the redhead with a hint of disgust, "highbred, elegant ones."

Only Ororo caught the teasing tone in his voice, and the look her tossed at her.

Scott spoke after a sip from his goblet, "Jean is a fine rider, why, she's ridden every stallion at court I bet."

Xavier choked on his wine, Ororo's eyes widened, Logan covered up a snicker with a cough and Jean glared at her betrothed, "no, I haven't, at least, not the newest ones."

She glanced over at Logan sneakily and Ororo felt jealousy boil in her stomach, suddenly, she glanced up as a foot slid next to hers, edging up her dress.

She stared up at Logan, whom was cutting up some of his food.

She then glanced at Scott, whom was looking at her with a smirk on his face. She blushed, and Logan noticed.

He glared at the Captain, "so, tell me Scoot-"

"The name's Scott!" The Captain glared at him.

Logan simply waved away the statement, "yes, well, will you be returning back with us to Drysdale when we go back?"

Scott glared at the wild man, "I do not know."

Logan stared fiercely into the other man's eyes, "a shame."

Charles, seeing the tension, clapped his hands, "oh! Look at the time, the feast has ended and you must be tired, go now, sleep!"

Logan made sure Scott looked away first before rising and gathering up his wife…

"It's to fancy here."

Logan lay on Ororo's old bed, the soft coverlet itching at his skin. Ororo sat at the vanity, taking off her jewelry and the little makeup she wore.

"I love it here." She stated simply, trying to ignore his insults to her home.

He snorted, "can't see why, this whole thing is an act, a posh and pompous court that lives in lies and deceit!"

Ororo spun around, her eyes flashing with hurt and anger, "well, if you hate it so much here than you can leave! And maybe I'll just stay here, since, I've always felt I belonged here!"

He got up and walked to her, "I'm sorry that I upset you 'Ro, but…this isn't the kind of life for me…I couldn't survive here!"

She glared up at him, "luckily for you then I'm not asking you to!"

He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, his fingertips massaging the flesh, "let's just go to bed, we sign the treaty in the morning."

She crossed her arms, "fine then."

And she went to the bed, her arms still firmly crossed even as she slept…

**IT'S NOT THE BEST CHAPTER EVER, BUT, I DO LIKE THE DINNER SCENE. SO, PLEASE REVIEW, I'M FEELING DOWNBEAT WITHOUT MY BABIES REVIEWS!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A PIECE OF 'M' GOODNESS IN THIS CHAPTER! I'M STILL AT MY SISTER'S HOUSE, AND I'M HAPPY, BECAUSE SHE HAS HIGH-SPEED INTERENET; I SAW THE ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW, AND BECAUSE I GET TO SEE MY NEPHEW DOG, CLARK! :) WELL, ENJOY!**

The Wild King's Wife-by PS

Part Eight

He pounded into her, listening and relishing her cries and sighs.

Grabbing her hair and sloppily kissing her he growled his release and held perfectly still as he pumped into her.

She sighed as he pulled out of her and flopped down onto the bed next to her.

She turned her head to him, panting, "oh you are good Victor."

He smirked, "I guess it's true about what they say Jean, you are like a reincarnation of Aphrodite."

She pushed her hair out of her hair, "maybe my Ares is out there somewhere."

He glared, "you want my brother to much."

She glanced at him, "to bad I can't have him with my whore sister around."

Victor felt protective anger rush through him, "you're one to talk talking about your sister like that."

She turned to look into his black eyes, "…you like my sister!"

He made an indignant sound, "no. I lust after your sister."

Jean sighed grumpily, "well its to bad, you can't have her, she's Logan's and I'm pretty sure he won't share her."

Victor rose over her, annoyed, "don't talk about my brother like you know him, you're just a quick fuck, nothing more, and nothing less here."

She glared at him, "fine, but don't expect to come back to my bed!"

He laughed viciously, "I wouldn't even if I had permission."

She flushed angrily as he gathered up his clothes and left…

Logan sat next to Ororo's window, his hand propping up his chin as he stared outside, his mind fixed on the dream he had had.

It had started off like it normally did…

_His mother sat on her favorite chair, humming a tune that she sang when Logan or Victor were usually sick. Victor sat at her side, resting in his father's chair, and Logan sat on his mother's right on the floor._

_She stroked his hair, and while the bird's chirped she finally said to them, "children, I have some news."_

_Logan had stared up at her, his eyes innocent and wide, not noticing that her skin was paler than usual, she went on, "Victor, Logan, I am sick…very sick."_

_Victor had jumped straight to conclusions, his protective instincts cutting in, "what is it Mother? Did that bastard do something to you again?"_

_Their mother had sighed, resting her hand on top of Victor's clenched fist, "do not call your father by that title, and do not use such language in front of a lady…no, your father did nothing to me. I am sick, and I fear that it may be deadly."_

_Logan's eyes had gone wide, "no, Mother!"_

_And then, as usual, the dream suddenly switched to the first time that he had seen Ororo._

_He was at the court of King Charles Xavier, his father and brother there also._

_A feast was going on, and the local royals sat at their thrones, their children seated near them._

_Logan had watched as the Queen, he could never remember her name, chided the king gently about something and he laughed heartily, pinching her cheek gently and calling his daughters forth._

_Ororo had gone up first, her white hair plaited, and her lean figure draped in a teal dress. Her beauty had struck him even then, and he knew then that they were destined for one another._

_She had been seven, and he had been nine._

_It would be three years until her mother died an unexpected death._

_Logan had watched her, and each time, in the dream, she turned to him and grinned, as if saying 'come closer my prince, I await you.'_

Logan sighed to himself and blinked, the sun was rising now, and they had to get ready.

He looked back at his wife, and was surprised to see her looking back at him.

They sat in silence, and he could see that she wanted to say something, but, she kept her mouth closed, "come Logan, let us prepare for the treaty."

He nodded, getting up to get ready…

The royals stood under the hot sun, the villagers, servants, and guards watching the ritual of the treaty as King Charles Xavier signed in red ink, his seal being placed upon the scroll immediately as he finished.

Logan was grimacing as he stepped up and scrawled his name onto the paper, the blue ink dripping slightly as he scribbled his signature hurriedly and haphazardly.

As his seal was placed upon the treaty the crowd applauded and Logan and Charles shook hands, each frowning.

A feast was held immediately afterwards and Ororo sat next to her sister under a shaded tent as the two kings talked nearby.

Jean fanned herself with a peacock feather fan, "you know, I slept with Victor last night."

Ororo turned her head quickly, her eyes wide, "as in Prince Victor?"

Jean nodded, taking a sip of wine, "yes, and I must say, he seems rather fond of you."

Ororo felt someone watching her and looked up into the black eyes of said Victor.

Jean's voice cut into her thoughts, "are you fond of him also sister?"

Ororo turned back to the redhead, she didn't like Jean's tone, or the way she had mockingly said the word 'sister.'

Ororo frowned, "don't be ridiculous, I am a married woman, I shall neither show nor feel any fondness for any man but my husband, my father, my cousins, or my brother."

Jean pursed her lips, "forgive me dear Ororo, I had forgotten that you were shrew and noble."

Ororo stared at her sister, as if seeing her for the first time, "what happened to you Jean?"

The other woman smirked viciously, "oh, if only you knew…"

Ororo sat in her gilded bathtub as Logan went on a hunting party with her father and some of the guards.

She relaxed into the bath as her thoughts drifted away from her, and her head was merely filled with the scent of the rose bubbles, and the sounds of the night birds calling outside her window.

She gasped as the door opened and in stepped her grubby husband, dirt clinging to his boots and the hem of his pants.

She stared at him, "so, did you decide that you weren't up for hunting and left for a bit of dirt-rolling."

He didn't answer, just stared at her, "what did your sister say to you today?"

Ororo sighed, rubbing the sponge up and down her arm lazily, "she slept with your brother I'm afraid. And…never mind."

Logan didn't question her, he just tugged off his boots and removed his belt and tunic, she stared at him as he moved closer to her, "what are you doing?"

He smirked slightly at her, "well, since I'm so dirty from the hunt I suppose I need a bath as well."

She wrinkled her nose, "you are aware that there is a pond that you can wash in aren't you?"

He grinned and took off his pants, letting the vestment fall to the ground, "will you move? Or will I have to seat you on my lap?"

She grimaced and scooted over for him, glad that her tub was so large and round, "there, happy?"

He stared at her, his eyes enigmatic, "Ororo…"

She gasped as he leaned in close and took her mouth with his. The kiss was sweet and sincere, and Ororo closed her eyes, letting herself fall into the kiss.

He let his hands wander, one going to tangle into her silken locks, and the other going and finding her womanhood.

Ororo pulled back gasping as his fingers ruffled across her entrance, "Logan…"

He took her mouth again, his fingers soothing her into submission.

He thrust his fingers into her and smirked against her lips and she inhaled sharply.

His fingers stroked and probed, making her sigh and moan against his lips.

Finally, Logan couldn't take it anymore and rolled her to the side of the tub, pressing her back against it and aligning himself up with her entrance.

He looked into her eyes which were slightly scared, "I'll still go slow."

She nodded, moaning as his hand came up to knead her breast gently; and then, as her attention was occupied elsewhere, he thrust into her, making Ororo gasp.

He was hot and filled her completely, and Ororo was happy to see that there was no pain, only pleasure as his member stroked her hidden nerves.

She pressed her nails into his back, "Logan, more!"

He happily complied, thrusting deeper into her, filling her more, and kissing her shoulders and she moaned underneath his.

It went on for what seemed like hours, the two moving in a dance as old as time, and finally, Ororo cried out, not able to take anymore, and as she came to her peak Logan roared out, releasing his load into her petite body.

He panted as she sighed in bliss, "take me to bed Logan."

He got out of the tub, and wrapping a sheet of linen around them he took her to the bed, setting them down among the silken sheets and quilted covers, and as they drifted off to sleep Logan barely heard Ororo give an, "I love you" to him…

**THERE YOU GO, A LITTLE SOMETHING TO 'HELP THE MEDICINE GO DOWN,' I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW! :3**


	10. Chapter 9

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT, BUT, STUFF'S BEEN GOING DOWN. I'M WISHING FOR A FAMILY FUED ACTUALLY, BUT, LOOKS LIKE I'VE GOT TO START IT. OH WELL THEN -_- OK, WELL, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

The Wild King's Wife-by PS

Part Nine

Ororo blinked the dust from her eyes as Rayne trotted on.

The royal party was on the move for a picnic and a hunt.

And, as the day droned on Ororo found the day becomming bleaker and bleaker by the minute.

Her father, her husband, and her brother-in-law had now killed a total of six deer, five boars, and an uncountable amount of pigeon and quail.

Jean enjoyed watching the life drain from the animal's eyes, Ororo didn't even look.

Finally, an hour after noon, the party stopped for rest and lunch.

Servants set up chairs and a nice tent, the other hunters started to skin the animals, and the royals went and sat under the shaded area, chattering casually to each other.

Charles snapped his fingers and a servant boy brought forth wine, pouring it into golden goblets for the royals.

The King stood up, his glass raised, "a toast, let us feast merrily, and let us have long days of enjoyment to come!"

The others raised their goblets at this and smiled fakely, then, they drank...

Ororo sat in her chamber, dressing her hair and waiting for a maid to come and announce dinner.

Only earlier had a new maid come and given her some honey tea, and Ororo had to admit, it was making her rather sleepy.

The white-haired woman's head raised as a knock came from the door, "come in."

The new maid stepped in, her brown eyes shone in an odd way, "dinner is served my lady."

Ororo nodded, getting up from her chair shakily...

Ororo sat through the soup, her head spinning, and her vision slightly blurry.

Logan looked at her worryingly, and Jean's chatter shot at her head.

Just as the first course came to the table Ororo felt herself falling, and little did she know was that she actually was.

Logan jumped up as she fell to the floor, "call a physician, quick!"

The servants scattered to and fro...

Logan paced outside his wife's door, in the drawing room, his brow furrowed, and his lips set in a tight line.

Victor sat in a plush chair, a pipe in his hand, and his eyes staring out the window.

Jean was spread out upon a delicate looking couch, filing her nails and pouting her lips; and Charles stood near the window, his eyes worried, and his mouth set in a frown.

Suddenly, the door opened and everyone's eyes turned to the old man who came out from it.

Logan licked his lips and took a step towards the man, "Doc..."

The man looked up, his gray eyes wise, "she will be fine."

Logan and Charles exhaled in unison.

The physician went on, "she seems to have been poisoned, one of her maids gave her some tea around the time when she began feeling queasy. But, the maid was not the one who poisoned her purposely."

Charles' eyebrows furrowed, "then who was it?"

The old man continued, "we questioned the young maid, and she told us who gave her the tea...a Princess Jean of Winchestor"

All eyes turned to the redhead spread out on the couch, she jumped up, "I didn't do it! You must believe me!"

But her eyes told lies, and they could all see the pulse in her neck, which was, beating rapidly.

Charles took a step forward, his eyes sad, "why would you do such a thing Jean?"

She glared, her hands curled into fists, "she has everything I want! She has the looks, the love of the people, she's the favorite, and she has Logan!"

Said Logan jumped in, "I don't want you, I could never want you! I will kill you for what you did to her!"

He jumped towards her, but Victor held him back, "peace brother, let Ororo decide her fate."

Jean began to laugh, but, it was a crazed laugh, "it's her fault really...she brought htis upon herself...I only did what had to be done..."

Charles pointed towards the door, "guards!"

The royal gaurds came in and carted the crazy princess away, her screams echoing behind them the entire way...

Logan sat by Ororo's bedside, his hand caressing her smaller one, "oh 'Ro I was so worried about you."

She smiled up at him weakly, "I'll be fine Logan, I just...when I'm better I wish to see my sister."

He frowed, "but...Ro' she tried to kill you."

Ororo nodded, "I know, but I must know why she did it."

Logan licked his lips, "alright, if it will make you feel better."

Ororo smiled at him again, "thank you Logan..."

Two Weeks Later

Ororo stared at her sister.

Jean was dressed in a plain brown dress, and her face was filthy from a week in the dungeon.

Ororo studied her sister's face, "why Jean?"

The red-head rolled her head to the side, her green eyes wide and blurry, "because 'Roro, you had everything that I wanted."

Ororo stared at her sister, her mouth slightly agape, "but Jean...you had everything that you ever needed!"

The other woman glared, her mouth frowning, "but I didn't have what I wanted! Can't you understand? I wanted the world...thing was, that world was yours, they're can only be one queen Ororo, I guess I'm the only one."

Ororo watched as her sister stood up in her dirty cell, and even though her ankle was chained she started to dance around in her cell, "I'm the Queen, I'm the Queen, who's the Queen? Me!"

A few Days Later

Ororo stared out the window of she and Logan's room.

They had gone back to Drysdale, and Ororo was almost happy.

Charles was back in his duties, happy that the war was over, and that peace was laying over his land now. Scott was now engaged to one of Jean's ladies-in-waiting, a cheery girl named Annemarie who seemed to make the Captain of the Guard happy.

But, Ororo couldn't help but feel some guilt.

She turned to her husband who lounged on the bed, "how can it be, that after all this time I did not see her envy and hatred?"

Logan pushed himself up and balanced on his elbows, "she was sneaky 'Ro, and she made sure that no one knew her true feelings."

Ororo went over to him and laid down next to him, snuggling up against his chest, "do you think she can every forgive me?"

Logan shrugged, "I think she already has."

Ororo looked up at him, noticing the twinkle in his eye, "how can you tell?"

He shrugged again and grinned, "because, she's crazy."

Ororo laughed, a real true laugh that rang around in Logan's head, and made him laugh along with her...

**YEAH...NO BABIES THIS TIME. SO, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, I KINDA LIKED HOW JEAN WENT CRAZY (EVEN MORE SO THAN SHE ALREADY WAS) AND I HOPE YOU REVIEW! MUCH LOVE, AND I NEED MORE IDEAS FOR STORIES, PLEASE SEND ME SUGGESTIONS! LOVE YOU GUYS ALWAYS AND FOREVER -PS**


End file.
